


Spill The Z {THE BOYZ}

by bang_hyerim



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Did I Mention Angst?, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Heo Chan - Freeform, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Short Chapters, Some Plot, Some members have other idols for siblings some have oc's, Tags May Change, Three Stories get COnnected, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Lee Jaehyun and Lee Juyeon have been friends for 10 years. It's just been them, Jaehyun and Juyeon, Juyeon and Jaehyun. But one day, three foreign kids transfer to Crecker Academy and the duo are assigned to be their friends. Will the duo live happily ever after by the selves or will something change with the addition of the foreign boys?"Let's kill 'em."
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Sangyeon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. one

"Mr.Lee, These are your new roommates. "  
  
  


Lee Jaehyun and Lee Juyeon met when they were a mere six years old. They had been together through everything, fights, arguments, it was just them two. Jaehyun and Juyeon, Juyeon and Jaehyun. Jaehyun had some friends in classes but none that he was friends enough with to bring the into their friend group. Juyeon was fine with The Jaehyun's sitting at his lunch table but he didn't talk to them. He just stayed silent, laughed when he had to laugh, he reacted when he had too. But otherwise he didn't talk.

On the first day of school, year 11 for the duo, they weren't expecting to be assigned to taking care of the new foreign students. Usually people like Kim Younghoon or Lee Sangyeon, would be assigned to new kids, they were attending year 12 and freshman college classes, they new their way around.

The three boys that Juyeon and Jaehyun would have to dorm with and guide were in years 12, 11, and 9. The dorming system at Crecker Academy was weird, they had dorms but some still lived with their parents. That wasn't the case for Juyeon and Jaehyun, at first it was just Juyeon living by himself in their dorm room, Jaehyun only coming over for sleepovers, but then it got worse. Jaehyun came over more often, and he wasn't in the best of shape, so he finally just moved in. He and Jaehyun shared a bedroom, and sometimes, on days everything was too much, they would just cuddle together.

Thinking about it, maybe it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be to have roommates. The broken Korean could grow on the couldn't it? Jaehyun tried to think optimistically, he tried to point out the good that could come with the new students. Juyeon on the other hand only thought about the bad.

Jaehyun was in a class when Principal Jeon came to give him the new students, so Juyeon was who had to take the foreign boys back to the dorm. "Mr.Lee, These are your new roommates, Moon Hyungseo, Son Youngjae, and Bae Joonyoung." the Principal introduced leaving immediatley after.

"Hello, I'm Lee Juyeon, one of your roommates, the other one, Lee Jaehyun, is in class right now." He said a smirk on his face as he helped grab the boys bags and guide them to the dorm.

"Now, Hyungseo, Joonyoung, and Youngjae. You guys going by your English names or Korean ones?" He asked as he fumbled with the keys, trying to open the door. He could here one of the boys translating for the other two.

"English names." Joonyoung responded grabbing some of the bags out of Juyeon's hands as he angrily tried to open the door.

"Okay, What are your English names then?" He asked finally opening the door and taking off his shoes and coat.

"I'm Jacob, That's Kevin, and the other one is Eric." The eldest explained translating quickly in case the other boys didn't understand.

"Nice names. I hope you guys enjoy your stay, Jaehyun should be back in about five minutes, but I need to get to work." Juyeon said a smile almost appearing on his lips as he turned on the TV and left the house.


	2. two

"i heard someone say tea?"

Ji Changmin and Kim Younghoon were slightly disappointed when they realized that they didn't get to show around the new kids. They assumed that Lee Sangyeon and Ju Haknyeon must have been assigned to look after them. 

When the duo saw that in fact, Sangyeon and Haknyeon did not have three foreign boys next to them at the table they were shocked. Who could the school have assigned them too if it wasn't one of those two? They were the only ones who ever did it. 

Sangyeon and Haknyeon had the same reaction when only Changmin and Younghoon walked in, without three new boys behind them. What shocked the two dou's even more, was seeing the three new students with a boy they'd never seen before. 

"Who the FUCK! Is THAT?" Changmin yelled, drawing attention to the four boys just joining the lunch line. 

"Shut the FUCK UP, JI!" Juyeon yelled joining the four in line for lunch. Jaehyun stared at Juyeon in shock, he never talked unless told to, well unless it was with Jaehyun or their new roommates. Changmin was even more shocked when than Jaehyun when he heard Juyeon's voice, pretty much no one knew who he was nonetheless what he sounded like. 

"Juyeon, calm down." Jaehyun scolded hitting the boy on the back of his head, he didn't need to act out like that, especially not to Ji Changmin. 

"YA! JUYEON IS IT? MEET ME OUTSIDE AFTER LUNCH YOU ASSHOLE." Changmin yelled before sitting down next to his friends. Juyeon flipped the boy off as sunJaehyun dragged him and the new students outside. 

"Tea." Sunwoo widened his eyes glancing at the boy next to him, Heo Hyunjoon. 

"I heard someone say tea?" a voice from behind them piped up, confused. The voice scared Sunwoo but he glanced back anyways. 

"Get out from behind their it must be uncomfortable." Hyunjoon commented looking at the boy in between the snack machine and soda machine. 

"But yes there is tea, Lee Juyeon and Ji Changmin are gonna fight after lunch." Sunwoo added helping the boy get unstuck from his position. 

"Oooh, I'll have to watch that." the boy smirked trying to wriggle his way out of the tight space. 

"Why were you back there?" Hyunjoon asked glancing at the skinny boy skeptically. 

"Oh..My brother pushed me in there." He smiled, his smile was pretty. 

"Who's your brother, I'll beat him up." Sunwoo joked gently pushing the boy. 

"Choi Seunghyun, He was visting me and Yeonjun-ssi." The boy explained taking off his hhood and running a hand through his pink hair that hadn't been washed in a while. 

"Wait, Yeonjun and Seunghyun-hyung have a brother." Hyunjoon asked shocked. 

"Yeah..." the boy spoke slowly. 

"What's your name?" Sunwoo asked, why did no one ever know about him?

"Chanhee, Choi Chanhee." 


	3. three

"DUDE! YOU JUST BEAT HIM."

WARNING!!! CHANGMIN IS A DICKHEAD AT FIRST!!! HE AND JUYEON HAVE A PHYSICAL FIGHT!!!

Changmin kept true to his words. He and Juyeon met in the field outside. Although Younghoon and Jaehyun objected strongly, they still met outside. They waited until the crowd was shouting before any real damage happened. 

Changmin attacked first. A strong move to, he aimed for the balls. Lucky for Juyeon, he knew how to block. The fight continued with just small blows here and there. Then, Juyeon attacked, He caught the boy in a headlock. Gasps of shock from the girls who had no chance but still loved him. 

As the fight continued, Changmin hit somewhere close to home, he didn't actually hit Juyeon. But what he said hurt worse than any punch or kick ever could. 

Chanhee watched in amusement as the two fought. He knew both Juyeon and Changmin well, he knew the stories, he was part of the Choi's after all. He knew that Changmin could break Juyeon without laying a single hand on him if he really wanted to. He also knew that Juyeon could do the same to Changmin. 

He knew how their minds work, Changmin would start with violence and end it with words. Meanwhile Juyeon would avoid using words as much as he could. Juyeon didn't want words, he didn't want to fight with a pen and a mouth, he wanted to fight with fists. 

Chanhee was amused to see Hyunjoon and Sunwoo filming the fight, both boys were excited yet worried. No one really knew what Juyeon was capable of but they knew that Changmin had never lost a fight, whether it was only words, only fists, or both. 

Even the Principal was watching, he was going to put them both in detention for sure, but he wanted to see the fight first. He was the only person other than Chanhee and Jaehyun who knew what Juyeon could do. 

Juyeon wasn't listening when Changmin started talking, trying to sike him out. He just kept hitting him. He only stopped when Changmin grabbed his arm and dug his nails in. Juyeon fought, he pushed Changmin away, he tried to block out the voices about to open his mind. 

His fight was strong, and Changmin was impressed. He was the first person he had fought with to injure him so badly that he bled. But he knew he would win once he had Sangyeon's girlfriend find information on Juyeon, more specifically, his sister. 

Lee Sookyung. She was the perfect daughter, she always shined and school, and more than anything, she hated her brother. 

Jaehyun was worried when he saw Changmin's lips moving, he barely heard the name leave his lips before he saw Juyeon stop hitting for a second. He knew what had happened. He wasn't expecting what happened next. 

"She's disappointed isn't she. Lee Sookyung. She hates you Juyeon. She never wanted you, even now that she's dead she'll never want you." Changmin spat. He thought he had won. He saw Juyeon freeze. He saw the way his hands shook and the way his eyes water. 

And then everyone stopped cheering for Changmin, They stopped thinking he won. They rushed over to him rather. 

Just as Kim Younghoon came up to stop the fight. Juyeon worked up all his anger and his strength. In one smooth move. He punched Changmin's head and stomach so hard he hit the ground, and passed out. 

While the Principal and all the little fangirls rushed over to Changmin. Kim Younghoon and his gang, as well as Jaehyun and their new roommates walked over to Juyeon. 

Jaehyun immediately started jumping up and down and yelling. "DUDE! YOU JUST BEAT HIM, YOU JUST BEAT JI CHANGMIN HOLY SHIT!" He yelled hugging Juyeon. 

Chanhee, Sunwoo, and Hyunjoon stood in shock as they saw Changmin on the floor passed out and Juyeon getting cheered on by his friends, even some of Changmin's friends too. Chanhee fought he knew a lot about the students. But he did not. 


	4. four

"i-is he okay?"

WARNING!!! MENTIONS OF MURDER, BLOOD, AND FALSE ACCUSATIONS!!!

Although Juyeon won, and he was proud about it. He felt terrible. Changmin wasn't lying with what he said. Sookyung was still disappointed with him, she always would be, dead or alive. He also knew he hurt Changmin pretty badly. The boy most certainly had concussion. Juyeon felt terrible.

The North American trio continued throughout their day with a nervous Jaehyun while Juyeon had to go to the Principal's office and stayed in his room the rest of the day. They were nervous but also more comfortable after seeing that this was pretty much no different than the public schools in North America.  
  
  


Juyeon layed in bed all day after the fight. He felt terrible. He was almost certain everyone knew that he was Sookyung's sister now, and he did not want that. Not after the accusations his parents put against him.

**_Lee Sookyung TOP Student at Crecker Academy DEAD;_ **

_Top student Lee Sookyung from Crecker Academy reported dead today after being found unconscious and bloody in her private bathroom._

_"Lee was on her Winter Vacation when her unnamed brother wanted revenge for her being better than him, and murdered her while she enjoyed her bath." Mr. Lee and Mrs.Lee reported. Lee's brother is in jail and under investigation._   
  
  


**_Lee Sookyung's Brother Speaks Out 'It wasn't me, it was my other brother.' ;_ **

_At the trial for Lee Sookyung's murder, her accused brother spoke out about the murder. "It wasn't me, it was my hyung." the accused spoke, he was reffering to Lee Taeil._   
  
  


**_Lee Sookyung's Brother Accusations Dropped; Lee Taeil proved as Murderer._ **

**_Lee Sookyung's Brother Past Criminal Record of Underage Drinking Revealed as Lee Taeil Gets Arrested for The Murder._ **

**_Lee Sookyung's Parents Arrested for Purposely Protecting Lee Taeil; Sookyung's Still Unnamed Brother to stay with an Orphanage_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


That's all Juyeon could think about. How they all know now. How everyone know about his Criminal Records. About his brother. And of course they all knew about Sookyung. So that is where Juyeon stayed, face down his bed, pillow being stained by memories as he thought about life.   
  
  
  


When the four other roommates arrived home they instantly checked on Juyeon. They were all worried about him, especially because Jaehyun had informed them on the happenings of last winter.

Eric stayed in the living room, making Pop Tarts and Popcorn. He could hear the mumbled voices of his hyungs. He hoped Juyeon was okay, he for one new what it felt like to have a secret be revealed.

"I-i-is he okay?" Eric asked Kevin, he wanted the handsome boy to be okay.

"Not really but Jacob and Jaehyun got it covered." Kevin smiled grabbing some ramen from the cupboard.

"Okay, Do you think he'd like some Pop Tarts?" the younger asked his voice concerned, Kevin nodded.

Eric gently knocked on Juyeon's door, a plate of Pop Tarts in his hand. "What is it, Eric?" Jaehyun asked from his position on Juyeon's bed.

"I made hyung some P-Pop Tarts." He smiled sadly setting the plate on the bedside table.

"Thank You Eric." Juyeon said, his voice muffled by Jaehyuns shirt as Jacob ran a hand through his hair.


	5. five

"Give it. Now." 

Juyeon, Jacob, and Jaehyun stayed that like the rest of the night. Jacob being the eldest felt the need to take care of the boys although he hadn't known them long. He needed to be there for him, he knew what it was like not to have anyone and he didn't want his dongsaengs to know the feeling. 

Ji Changmin laid on the couch, there was a bandage around his head and he wasn't supposed to be to active. His friends were watching the movie with him, Younghoon had his hand placed on Changmin's thigh, while Haknyeon was begging for Sangyeon's call with his mothers to be over soon because there was no way he could be alone in a room with his horny hyungs. 

Sangyeon was in his room face timing his mothers, Lee Yubin and Lee Gahyeon. They had adopted Sangyeon when he was 13, he was very grateful of it, he was also glad that they supported him through all the decisions of his life, even the dumb yet happy ones. 

Like his three year old daughter, Lee Bomi. He got his ex-girlfriend pregnant when he was 16, he tried his best to look after Bomi, but in the end, until he got a steady job and got his degree, Bomi lived with his mothers. 

The school allowed kids but only if their over the age of five so Sangyeon would have to wait two more years unless he and his roommates managed to rent an apartment. He hated that he couldn't be with Bomi all the time, they still talked and saw each other often but they both needed more. 

Sunwoo and Hyunjoon dragged Chanhee around with them for the rest of the day, pulling him everywhere and asking him questions. Mainly about why no one knew who he was or that he was a part of the Choi's. 

Chanhee answered every question trufully, there was nothing to hide in Chanhee's opinion. Sure if anyone found out what he was saying it would ruin the Choi's. But to the boy, after what he had gone through to protect Yeonjun, without the younger even knowing, he was perfectly fine with ruining his family, just not his little Yeonjun. 

Kevin and Eric walked around the school, trying to get to classes memorized. As they walked, Kevin could hear something jingling in Eric's coat pocket. "Eric, what the hell is in your pocket cause it's fucking annoying?" He asked rubbing his temples. 

"It's just my keys hyung." Eric mumbled taking out his full keyring from his pocket, nervous because that wasn't the only thing in his pocket. 

Kevin sighed in disappointment, although he didn't know Eric as well as he did Jacob, he remembered hearing Eric's parents say something about vape's, drugs and alcohol. "Give it. Now." He said, his voice stern but still kind. 

"Why do you need my keys?" Eric asked confused. 

"I'm not asking for your keys dumbo." Kevin said his voice dropping from anger. Eric was ruining himself and it wasn't good. "I was talking about your vape, and the flask in your jacket." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric said anxiously as he started walking to the dorm again. 

"I said to give it, NOW." Kevin demanded grabbing Eric's wrist tightly, the younger started shaking, he was trying to take away his coping mechanism. 

Eric opened his jacket slowly and gave Kevin the half empty flask and vape pen. He was going to break without them, but at least people won't be disappointed in him. Kevin hugged Eric when he handed the stuff over, he knew it was probably hard for him to do so but he did anyways, Kevin admired that he knew what he was doing wasn't good. 


	6. six

"Daddy!!!"

"So, Chanhee-hyung, Why are you so dirty, and you have bruises?" Hyunjoon asked as they sat at a restaurant. They had convinced Chanhee to tag along on their weekly dinner date. 

"My family isn't as nice as it seems, I protect Yeonjun from my parents and Seunghyun-hyung." He explained coldly, he wasn't like Juyeon or Jaehyun, he didn't have emotion attached to his trauma.

"That's-that's really cool of you." Sunwoo said as he thought about it. He wished he had someone who would protect him like that. 

"Thank You, Woo." Chanhee smiled as he looked back down at his menu. 

Eric stayed silent as they continued to walk, Kevin had put his flask and vape pen in his pants as to make sure Eric didn't get them. It was a good plan because there was no way that Eric was getting that close to Kevin's dick. 

Kevin could tell that Eric was mad at him, and he understood that Eric thought he needed alcohol and drugs to feel better but he didn't. Not in Kevin's opinion. 

Haknyeon got up to go say 'Hi' to Mrs. and Mrs. Lee because he was getting sick and tired of watching Changmin and Younghoon be sexually frustrated. As he walked into the room Sangyeon was in, he heard Mrs. Yubin telling Sangyeon about Bomi's week at school. 

"Oh~~ Haknyeon, how nice to see you." Gahyeon smiled excitedly as she saw the boy sit next to Sangyeon on the bed. 

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Gahyeon, and Mrs. Yubin." Haknyeon bowed before laying his head on Sangyeon's shoulder. 

"Daddy!!!" a small voice yelled running over to the phone. Yubin picked up the little girl so Sangyeon and Haknyeon could see her. 

"Princess!!!" Sangyeon whisper shouted with a huge smile on his face. Haknyeon waved at the screen as well, he hadn't seen Bomi for a while. She had Sangyeon's smile. 

"I misseded you daddy." She spoke making grabby hands at the phone, Gahyeon giving her the phone so they could talk while Yubin set the little girl down. 

"I missed you too, Princess, So did Haknyeon." Sangyeon smiled sadly pulling Haknyeon into frame. 

"Hakkie!!" She smiled widely. She hadn't seen Uncle Hakkie for a while. 

"Bumble Bee!! You've gotten so big." He exclaimed waving at the girl. He called her Bumble Bee because he dressed her up as a Bumble Bee on Halloween when she was about two months old.


	7. seven

"I'm not your hyung."

Kim Sunwoo was a very happy person. He liked to joke, he liked to be happy. He lived at home rather than at the dorm. Since his parents were worried about him getting someone pregnant. Sunwoo understood why, afterall he was a teenage pansexual boy. 

Hyunjoon stayed at the dorm, his parents were working in China currently so he stayed in the dorms. He found it nice living by himself. Of course he missed his love- his best friend. He pretty much survived off of Sunwoo. If it weren't for Sunwoo, Hyunjoon wasn't sure who he'd be, or what he'd be doing in life. 

Juyeon woke up in between Jaehyun and Jacob's warm bodies. He liked it, but he did need to pee, so he gently squirmed his way out of bed, Pop Tart crumbs falling from his shirt as he moved. He was gonna have to thank Eric for them. 

When Juyeon came back from peeing he wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't a little Canadian twink in his spot. No it wasn't Jacob, rather it was the other Canadian twink who stole his spot. Juyeon laughed as he went out to the living room, he didn't see Eric and assumed he was still sleeping or had a class. 

He was proved wrong when he went into the kitchen and saw the boy shaking on the floor. Hurriedly looking through Kevin's Louis Vuitton bag. Juyeon grabbed two cups and filled them with orange juice before sticking his hand out to help Eric off the floor. "C'mon kid, Have some breakfast." He smiled as Eric slowly grabbed his hand and stood up. 

"T-th-thank you." he mumbled taking a sip of his orange juice. 

"Thank you, _hyung_." Juyeon corrected a smirk on his lips. Eric smirked back. 

"I'm not your hyung, Juyeon-ssi." He said making Juyeon jaw drop. 

"You little bi-" Juyeon was cut off by a knock at the door. 

"Hello?" He answered the door tiredly. Who the hell needed to talk to them at 6:00 a.m.?

"Lee Juyeon, Just who I was looking for." the person said. it took a little while for him to realise who was talking to him. 

"Kim Sunwoo?" He asked shocked, why would Kim Sunwoo have to talk to him. Of all people. 

"Yeah it's me, I need to talk to you about your noona. The Principal assigned me to interview you for the newspaper because he's a fucking bitch but if i don't do it ill get expelled so please let me ask you what happened to Lee Sookyung." 


	8. eight

"where's your cock, tranny?"

**WARNING!!! HOMOPHOBIC AND TRANSPHOBIC SLURS, BULLYING!!!!**

Eric Sohn, Sohn Eric, Youngjae Sohn, Sohn Youngjae, Sohn Youngjae Eric, Sohn Yeongja Erica. 

You read that right, Eric used to be referred to as a girl. He's transgender. He has always been a boy, but he used to be called a girl. Only his parents knew that he wasn't born in the right body. He paid for his own surgery to remove his breasts. They didn't support him. 

Eric was hoping no one would find out that he wasn't born in the right body but he didn't have that good of luck. It was his first class of the week, he was sitting next to a boy named Baek Kijung. 

Kijung was a terrible person, he was known for trying to get in peoples pants. So when Eric saw that he had to sit next to him. He knew he was more than likely screwed. Kijung pulled his normal Kijung moved and first put his hand on Eric's thigh. To be honest, if it weren't Kijung doing it, Eric probably would have been turned on. 

Eric hoped that Kijung wouldn't try and touch his genitals, it was bad enough that when he was turned on he had to except that his body wasn't male and he didn't have the correct gentials, but for someone else to touch him, for someone else to know, that made Eric terrified. 

Kijung did try and touch his genitals, and was seemingly disgusted when he didn't feel a cock in Eric's pants. Eric didn't think people needed to know that he didn't have a cock, they only needed to know that he was a man, well a boy because of his age. But nonetheless, he froze in fear when he felt Kijung try and touch him. 

"Where's your cock, tranny?" Kijung hissed putting his hand back on Eric's thigh, digging his nails into the boys skin. Eric regretted wearing shorts that day. 

"D-don't call me that." Eric whispered trying to push Kijung off his thigh. 

"Why? Do you like faggot better? Little girl?" Kijung pushed digging his nails in harder. 

Eric bit his fist as Kijung broke the skin on his thigh, there was now blood dripping down his thigh and tears running down his face. He was a man, Kijung had no right to call him that but it still made him shake. 

"Oh is the little girl crying?" Kijung smirked leaning back in his seat as he heard the blood hit the floor softly. 

Across from the two, someone was very angry with Kijung, well two people actually, maybe even more. 


	9. nine

"master i didn't mean to."  
  


**WARNING!!! SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT BADLY WRITTEN SMUT, CHANGMIN HIS NIP PIERCINGS, PUPPY/MASTER**

After Sangyeon and Haknyeon left to their own dorms, Changmin and Younghoon let their ongoing sexual tension end. All day Changmin had been teasing Younghoon. Rubbing his ass against the elders cock when sitting on his lap. Changmin let his pants hang low on his hips so when he bent down Younghoon could see the start of his red lace panties. 

"take off your shirt puppy." Younghoon growled throwing the boy off of his lap. Changmin did as commanded taking off his shirt quickly and standing up straight, he knew after what he had done today he was going to get punished so he better listen. 

"Good boy. Now take your pants off, Leave your panties on." The elder commanded grabbing the toys out of the closet. More specifically, a ball gag, a blindfold, and a vibrating dog tail butt plug. 

"So sexy pup, but you've been a bad boy." Younghoon undressed himself, leaving himself only in his boxers. "This is a ball gag, I'm going to put it on to shut up that pretty mouth of yours." He explained as he put it on. Even though it was a punishment, Younghoon always made sure Changmin knew what was going on. 

Once Changmin had the blindfold on, Younghoon laid the boy over his lap. During punishments, Younghoon usually didn't talk much unless he was explaining what he was going. "Pup, do you want the paddle or masters hand, raise your arm if you want the paddle." Younghoon said rubbing his hand over Changmin's red panties, the youngers precum starting to leak onto Younghoon's thigh. Changmin decided on his masters hand rather than the paddle. 

Younghoon rubbed Changmin's ass before smacking it hard, the skin turning a beautiful pink. "You get twenty for disobeying me and teasing me pup." Younghoon explained as he slapped the boy again, harder this time. 

"Pup, now that your ass is such a nice red, i'll take the gag off." He said as he took the salivia covered ball out of Changmins big mouth. 

"You've ruined your panties pup." Younghoon teased running his hands over the tip through the fabric. 

"master, I didn't mean too." Changmin moaned as Younghoon continued to tease his slit. 

"Do you want me to touch you more pup?" He asked lubing up the plug although Changmin didn't know. "Do you want me to turn you into a cumbucket?" He asked. 

Changmin moaned as he nodded, he needed Younghoon's cock in him. "yes, please, master." He moaned each word. 

i cant write anymore im sorry have this shitty drabble i cant write more i will literally die/


	10. ten

"Are you okay?"

There he stood, Eric cowering underneath him, He wanted to kill the younger. How dare he lead Kijung on. That's what Kijung thought. The blood on his hands and the blood on Eric's thighs matched, Eric was crying. It was his second day here, he came here to be Eric, not to bring back what he was "supposed to be."

He was angry, who would touch someone like that, who would be proud to have blood stained hands, sick freaks. So he tried to find Eric and Kijung. He searched all over campus. He finally found them in the janitors closet. He saw the way Eric was scared, he saw the look of accomplishment on Kijung's face. He saw it all and he was more than angry. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He yelled. 

Younghoon was still in shock from what had happened last night, mainly the fact that he didn't think he was having sex with Changmin. He didn't process that he was having sex with Changmin, he thought it was a fantasy, a dream. He didn't think Changmin was Changmin. He thought Changmin was someone else, someone he only knew because of a slip up from little Yeonjun. He thought the boy he was having sex with was _Choi_ _Chanhee_ , not Ji Changmin. 

Sangyeon was sad. He was very sad. There was no other descriptors to show what he felt. He was _just_ sad. He had a good reason to be too, his birthday was soon. It was tomorrow, Haknyeon didn't know Sangyeon's birthday, they had never celebrated it, usually he would say he was going to see Bomi and his mothers, while rather he went to the local cafe to buy a slice of cake while he sang to himself. His mothers were busy and Bomi was young. Sangyeon could handle being alone on his birthday, but this time. He was extremely sad that he would be alone, he didn't know why, but this year felt different. 

He would soon find out why it felt so different. 

"Who are you to say, I, have to leave the little girl alone." Kijung seethed looking at the older boy in front of him. "She deserves it." 

"He deserves it? You think he deserves it?" He laughed, "Pathetic. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He doesn't deserve the shame and trauma you are bringing to him. You do. You're the one who deserves it." He was outraged. 

"Get out of here Ji." Kijung growled, he was not going to lose. 

With that, Kijung was gifted with several punches to his side. Once he was done, Changmin pulled Eric to his feet and brought him to the boys bathroom. "Are you okay, Eric?" He asked. The younger was frozen, staring at his bleeding thighs as he swung them back and forth from his position on the counter. 

"Eric...Are you with me buddy?" He asked again, the younger nodded tears falling onto his thighs. "Can you look at me buddy?" Changmin gently rubbed the young boys back. Eric looked up sadly. "Do you want a hug?" the elder asked lifting his hand up to wipe Eric's tears. 

"Hyung?" Eric croaked, not answering Changmin's question. He needed to know this first. 

"Yeah, buddy?" Changmin smiled running a hand through the young boys hair. 

"Why did you stop him?" 


	11. eleven

"Sangyeon, I need to tell you something." 

"Eric, what do you mean?" Changmin asked, he may have grudges on people, he may get in fights, but he was not about to let a teenage boy be beat up because he doesn't have the right genitals. 

"I deserved it, hyung, why did you stop him even though i deserved it?" He questioned sadly. Kijung got to his head, he brought back what Eric felt like when he told his parents. He felt like he deserved to be beaten and abused. 

"Buddy, you don't deserve to be hurt, it's not something you have any power over. It's not your fault you were born in the wrong body." Changmin was no longer mad, rather he was upset, how could Eric think it was his fault. 

"C-Can I sta-stay with you tonight?" Eric looked down again, he felt terrible. 

"Of course buddy." 

Juyeon was met with words on his desk for his next period. He was used to seeing other people receive notes on their desks, or have words written on them. But he didn't remember any of them being like his. It was written in Korean (살인자), Japanese (殺人者), Chinese (兇手), Thai (ฆาตกร), and English (Murderer.) 

He was screwed. 

As Sangyeon snuck out that night, he wasn't expecting the girl from the part about a month ago to be his waiter. She was beautiful and the two actually ended up having protected sex that night. Sangyeon always made sure to have safe sex after Bomi happened, he loved her but he didn't exactly want another her, right now. 

"Oh, Sangyeon-oppa, It's nice to see you again." She was talking unusually quietly as she poured him some coffee. 

"It's nice to see you again too, Mina." He smiled, thanking her for the coffee. 

"Why are you here, oppa?" She asked sitting down across from him, the cafe was completely empty. 

"It's my birthday. I usually come here and order cake." He explained, he rarely told people it was his birthday. 

"Happy birthday, oppa. I'll pay for it tonight." Another waitress smiled as Mina went to the bathroom. 

"There's really no need Lisa-ssi." Sangyeon smiled. Lisa had been the only person to celebrate with him for three years now. 

"Oppa, you're 20 today. I'm paying." She insisted, going to get some chocolate cake while Mina came back from the bathroom. 

"Sangyeon, I need to tell you something." She spoke quickly and softly. 

"What's up Mina?" He asked as Lisa started walking over, cake in her hands. 

"I'm pregnant, oppa." With those words, Lisa dropped the cake, and Sangyeon's jaw might as well have dislocated. 

"Okay, Okay, We'll figure this out, Mina. I can't come have you live at the dorms it's not allowed but I can help pay for your apartment. I'll come to all the appointments okay. Everything will be fine. I've done this before and I'll do it better this time." Sangyeon rushed placing his hands over Mina's. 

"Sangyeon. I can't raise a baby. I don't want an abortion but I can't Sangyeon. I can't." Mina sputtered as Sangyeon rubbed her hands soothingly. Lisa rubbing her back. 

"Mina, It's okay if you can't take care of a baby. It's also okay if you want an abortion, although you said you don't. I can't pay all your rent but i'll help as much as I can. I'll help you through the pregnancy, and when the baby is born, unless you change your mind, I will take care of them, it will be okay Mina. I won't ask for child support, I won't take away your custody rights." Sangyeon explained calmly. He was going to do this right this time. 


	12. twelve

"I'm sorry,"

Changmin messaged Younghoon to tell Juyeon that Eric was spending the night with them, It took some explaining from Changmin for Younghoon to even attempt it, but eventually, Changmin convinced him.

Younghoon was a little concerned when after seven calls, Juyeon still didn't answer, so rather he called Jaehyun. He had to ask twelve different students before he got the number, but as long as Eric and Juyeon were both safe and accounted for, it would be fine.

"Hello?" Jaehyun answered, his voice was extremely tired. He had been looking for Juyeon for an hour now.

"Hi, is this Lee Jaehyun?" Younghoon asked he kind of recognized the voice but wanted to be sure.

"Yes, this is he." Jaehyun was exasperated.

"I just wanted to let you know that Eric is spending the night as Ji Changmin and I's dorm tonight. I tried to call Juyeon but he wouldn't answer." Younghoon explained, he could tell the boy was upset about something he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me, let me know if Juyeon callls back." With that, Jaehyun hung up.

"Sangyeon! Where were you?" Haknyeon asked leaping up from his seat on the couch. Sangyeon has been gone for nearly six hours.

"Hak...I'm screwed." Sangyeon whispered grabbing a blanket and sitting down on the couch, tears in his eyes.

"W-What happened? Is Bomi okay? Are you okay? Is it your parents?" Haknyeon asked letting the elder curl into him.

"They're all fine but Hak...The girl from the party that I slept with, Mina. She told me something..." His eyes were teary, he had worn protection but she didn't have any birth control, she told Sangyeon she had birth control.

"What did she say hyung?" The younger asked as he watched his hyung get emotional.

"She's pregnant Hak. I promised her I'd take care of the baby. I can't have my parents taking care of a new born baby and a three year old, i can't do that to them." He cried, he hated crying infront of Haknyeon, and anyone for that matter.

"It's okay hyung. We'll figure this out, we have all that money saved to move out, and i'm sure your parents and my parents won't mind helping out a little bit. " 

Juyeon was sat at the graveyard, his phone flashlight and the street light above him is only light sources. "Noona...I know you didn't like me that much. I was pretty annoying...Are you still disappointed in me Sookyung-Noona?" He asked as he kneeled infront of her grave stone. "Am I still not good enough for you? I understand why you would think that way." tears flowed out of his eyes smoothly. "I'm sorry." Juyeon spat out between sobs. "I'm a murderer, though there is no evidence of it other than our parents testimony, no blood stained gloves hidden. I am the murderer, it doesn't matter if i'm really not. Our parents make others believe so. I am the murderer. "

"Kid, You ain't no murderer. I've seen Murderers before. And buddy, You ain't one of 'em." The voice spoke, Juyeon glanced behind him to see two policemen behind him. Their name tags read Jo Jinho and Mark Tuan.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's take you home." Jinhosmiled offering the shivering boy his hand.


	13. thirteen

"You're Safe."

"Hyunjoon, if you don't stop talking right now i will stab you." Chanhee hissed as he glared at the younger who was on his phone, talking with his new desk partner in Science, Eric.

"Why, hyung?" Hyunjoon whispered before going back to his conversation with Eric.

"Because Lee Juyeon just got back to school escorted by the police and we are supposed to be listening in for Sunwoo." the elder glared as he sat next to the door, watching through a crack in the door. 

"Juyeon-ssi, we have to go through your criminal records before we let you go." Jinho explained as Mark took out a stack of files.

"We found out that you have a history of underage drinking and illegal drugs, we won't do anything about it right now but if you get in trouble again, you will be in a lot of trouble kid." Mark said giving Juyeon the enormous stack of papers.

"Thank you." Juyeon whispered with shaking hands, all the times a certain someone called the cops on him, someone he didn't know, they led to this. 

"So what's the tea?" Sunwoo asked when he returned the next morning, Chanhee had started to form with Hyunjoon rather than in the cafetaria.

"Juyeon has a criminal record, a big one too by the looks of it too." Hyunjoon explained as he sat on the office chair, Chanhee was still asleep on the couch.

"Oh cool. Is Chanhee-hyung okay? He looks sick." the younger asked concerned as he set his stuff down and o'neal's down by Chanhee.

"He said he hadn't been feeling very good for a while now and not to worry about him when I asked him last night." Hyunjoon responded nonchalantly.

"That makes me worry more...." Sunwoo pouted as he went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Don't worry about him much Woo, He'll have our help if he asks for it." Hyunjoon comforted, the fact that Sunwoo was worried about Chanhee meant that he really cared about the elder.

"His bruises look so bad...." Sunwoo was sad.   
  


"JUYEON!!" Jaehyun yelled as he ran into the others arms. Juyeon was safe.

"J-Ja-JAE YOU'RE SQUISHUNG ME." Juyeon commented as he held tightly onto his papers.

"You're safe" Jaehyun mumbled loosening his grip.   
  
  


"Younghoon you will never believe what happened!!!" Changmin yelled as he sat down next to the boy, they had addressed everything that had happened the night before, it turns out Changmin didn't even like Younghoon so it was all fine.

"What?" Younghoon asked looking up from his book.

"The Mina girl Sangyeon-hyung slept with, She's pregnant." There was a scream or two followed by that sentence.


	14. fourteen

"You can live with me."

Word spread quickly that _the_ Lee Sangyeon had got someone pregnant again. But what people were more shocked about was that he and Haknyeon were moving out of the dorm. The last time it happened, Sangyeon still lived in the dorm, so all assumed that if and when it happened again, he would do the same. 

Sunwoo walked up to Sangyeon and Haknyeon, Hyunjoon and Chanhee behind him, confused as to what was happening. "Sangyeon-hyung." Sunwoo called as they stood infront of the tired boy.

"Whatcha' need, Kim?" He mumbled lifting his head from his arms, his forehead slightly indented by the cross pattern of the table.

"I heard about the situation of you not having a place to stay with your daughter, and Haknyeon-hyung, My parents just bought a new mansion for their summer home, and for me and the boys to stay. " Sunwoo started sitting down next to Sangyeon with his lunch tray, Chanhee and Hyunjoon sitting next to him.

"What bull are you spitting, kid?" The eldest boy asked confused as Haknyeon rubbed his back.

"You can live with me, Sangyeon."   
  


Eric, Kevin, and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen counter, Pop Tarts in their hands. Eric's hands were shaking and his stomach hurt, a lot. "Kevin-hyung." He mumbled leaning his head against the elders arm.

"Yeah, Eric?" He smiled taking a bite about his Brown Sugar Cinnanom Pop Tart. The crumbs falling onto his shirt as well as Eric's hair.

"I need the flask please. I know you don't want to give it to me but i'm going to throw up if I don't get a form of alcohol or nicotine in me as soon as possible." He groaned grabbing his stomach.

"You don't need it, Youngjae." Kevin smiled as Jacob went to wake up Hyukjae and Juyeon.   
  


Sangyeon stared at Sunwoo in shock. "Are you serious, kid? You-you'd do that for me." He stumbled over his words as Haknyeon nearly screamed at the boy.

"Of course, It's a fucking mansion, hyung. What would I need a mansion to myself for." Sunwoo smiled rubbing Sangyeons shoulder reassuringly.

"Th-thank you so much Kim. I need to call and tell Bomi. Thank you so so so so much." Sangyeon smiled, his eyes tearing up as he grabbed his phone to call his mothers and Bomi.

"You, Hyunjoon and Chanhee will have a room there too, if you want to stay." He explained to Haknyeon.


	15. fifteen

"IT'S SO BIG, WOOWOO!!!"

Kevin soon realized he should of listened to Eric when he said he physically needed alcohol of nicotine in him. He realized it when the boy ended up getting sick on the kitchen floor. Jaehyun was nice enough to clean it up, but Kevin still felt terrible how he treated the younger, and Jacob was nursing Eric on the couch. 

"I-I told you I needed it, hyung." He groaned when he saw Kevin's fae in front of him. 

"I know, Eric. I didn't realize you would actually get sick. I'm sorry." He apologized putting a new towel on the youngest's forehead. 

Juyeon refused to acknowledge anyone, including Jaehyun. Everyone was worried, all he did was lay in his room with the door locked, not letting anyone in, and he only came out to use the bathroom or pick up the food his roommates left him. 

People thought he was a murderer, they thought he was going to kill him. They didn't realize that Juyeon was already under so much pressure. He always was a disappointment to his sister. His parents, sure it hurt to be hated by them. But it hurt more than anything that his sister never even gave him a chance. He didn't even know why. 

Jaehyun tried to get people to stop, he really did. But _the_ Ji Changmin had started the rumor, there was no killing it after that. So Jaehyun did the next best thing. He went to Changmin's dorm.

He knocked harshly on the door. He wasn't going to spend time being nice. He was angry. He was disappointed to begin with but that slowly morphed into anger. 

"Lee Jaehyun?" Younghoon asked opening the door for the younger. Jaehyun paid him no mind, pushing him to the side before going over to where he saw Changmin sitting next to one of the past exchange students, Mark. 

He grabbed the poy by his collar, yanking him off the couch. "YO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Changmin yelled as he stumbled over his feet confused as to where the elder was taking him. 

"I'm taking you to the janitor's closet, and there I'm going to tell you how you have ruined my best friends life." Jaehyun seethed, ignoring the concerned looks that were sent his and Changmin's direction.

Chanhee, Hyunjoon, Sangyeon, Haknyeon, Bomi, and Mina were on their way to Sunwoo's mansion to look around with the boys parents, Mina had come so she could see where her baby would be staying. 

Sunwoo met them outside the new mansion, picking Bomi up so she saw more than the "tall peoples" knees. 

"IT'S SO BIG, WOOWOO." She squealed causing Sunwoo's parents to laugh. 

"Come on, son. Show them around." His father laughed patting Sangyeon on the shoulder as the group entered the big black gates. 


	16. sixteen

"Is that all?"

As the group finished their tour, Bomi excitedly pointing things out to her dad, Sunwoo's Dad left them on their own. Haknyeon was in awe of the space, he had never seen something so stunning. 

"Sunwoo, Thank you so much." Mina smiled sadly, her baby was going to have a great life here. 

"Of course, Mina-ssi." Sunwoo patted her shoulder softly. 

Jaehyun had tied Changmin to a chair in the janitors office. He had never been so angry in his life. How could Changmin say those things, they were making Juyeon's life even more difficult. 

"What the fuck, Lee?" Changmin cursed as the boy finished tying him up. 

"You're ruining my best friends life. You need to know it." Jaehyun stated grabbing another chair to sit down across from Changmin. 

"Okay, I am ruining Juyeon's life. Can you let me go?" He scowled sending a hateful look towards Jaehyun. 

"Shut up, Ji." Jaehyun cursed. 

"Eric, are you feeling a little better?" Jacob asked. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." He nodded looking at the elder tiredly. 

"I'm really sorry, Eric." Kevin sighed leaning down next to the younger. 

"It's okay, hyung. Really. I'm not mad." Eric laughed patting Kevin's curly hair.

"Okay, If you're sure. Maybe would get you somewhere so you don't have to rely on drugs." Kevin suggested. He hated seeing that Eric had to rely on drugs to survive. 

"If you can find somewhere, I'll go." Eric promised. 

"Juyeon and I have been friends for years, Ji. I know everything about him. " Jaehyun started, he was going to torture Changmin with what he had done. 

"He was never loved in his biological family, his sister being murdered by his older brother. It was terrible. She was infamous, and so was Juyeon. Sure he was being referred to as her brother. But he was still the boy who everyone thought killed his sister. For something like revenge. The entire thing was a scam. It was his brother and parents plan to get him punished. He hadn't done anything wrong but they wanted to punish him. They hated him so much, they let their daughter get killed just to frame him." Jaehyun was looking at the articles that had been posted at the time as he spoke. 

"But their plan backfired, they are the ones who got punished. Or at least the public thought they were being punished. But really only Juyeon was being punished. Since the moment his sister died, he has known it was his fault. He didn't lay a hand on her, but it was his fault. Coming here. No one new that he was her brother. He stayed quiet. And then the day you too fought, he gained confidence. He called you out. Juyeon beat you. You had never lost a fight until then. But Juyeon was hurt worse. Because now, because of you, the entire school thinks he is a murderer. When in fact the real murderer was let out of jail two days ago." Jaehyun finished his rant. 

"Is that all?" Changmin asked he felt terrible but he refused to show it. 

"The real murderer, he has connections. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." 


	17. seventeen

"And?"

Lee Taeil was let out of jail two days ago. No one other than Jaehyun knew. He always checked the inmate list. Taeil was angry at Juyeon. No. Not angry, he was furious. If it weren't for Juyeon, he wouldn't of been in prison. 

So, Taeil had a plan. He was going to find Juyeon. He was going to find him, and make him pay for what he had done. 

"What do you mean, Lee?" Changmin asked annoyed and confused. 

"Lee Taeil. Juyeon's brother, the one who murdered his sister, he was bailed out of prison the other day. I-I think he's going to come after Juyeon." Jaehyun explained as he started untying Changmin. 

"Have you told Juyeon his brother is out of jail?" Changmin asked scoffing. Jaehyun has obviously never dealt with criminals before. 

"No, I haven't had the chance to talk to him." The elder sighed, flicking Changmin's arm out of anger. 

"One, what do you mean, you guys live together? And two, why did you flick me?" He asked rolling his eyes. 

"After what happened he hasn't come out of his room. And because you were being a bitch." Jaehyun mumbled as he continued trying to untie the knot. 

"What do you think his brother is going to do?" 

"See you at your next appointment, Mina." Sangyeon waved paying the uber before they drove away. 

"Hey, Sangyeon!" Sunwoo called from his Convertible Cadillac. 

"Yeah?" Sangyeon asked carrying Bomi over to the car with him. 

"We're gonna start moving in Chanhee and Hyunjoon's stuff, do you want to go pick up your's and Bomi's? We could probably stop by Walmart and start setting up the nursery too." Sunwoo asked as he put on his seatbelt. 

"I don't know, what do you think Bomi? Do you wanna go get stuff or do you want to go back to Grandma's?" Sangyeon asked the little girl in his arms. 

"Do I get to stay with you while we shop?" She asked. Sangyeon's heart hurt with those words. 

"Of course you do, Princess." He smiled sadly as he set her in the back of the Cadillac, next to Hyunjoon. 

He walked around the car and jumped into the seat on the other side of Bomi. 

"We need to get a carseat." Chanhee mumbled as he started the car, he was the only one with a driver's license. 

"I don't just think he's going to do that. I know so." Jaehyun said, getting up and grabbing a knife to cut the knot with. 

"Goddamn how tight did you tie that knot?" Changmin groaned. 

"Just be lucky I'm getting you out." Jaehyun growled sawing at the rope. 

Taeil had met up with an old friend of his, _Choi Seunghyun._ They had met up to go over the plan. 

"So who are we after?" Seunghyun asked as he handed Taeil a beer. 

"Two boys." 

"I gathered that what are their names?" 

"Lee Juyeon." Taeil said taking a drink from his beer. 

"And?" Seunghyun asked getting annoyed with his bestfriend. 

" _Ji Changmin._ "


	18. eighteen

"I just need his number and his name." 

"Ji Changmin? Why Ji Changmin?" Seunghyun asked opening another beer. 

"I need to get revenge on someone." Taeil mumbled as he saw their over friend, Jiyong's car pull up. 

"Who? Why not just kill them? Rather than the boy, I mean." Seunghyun asked waving Jiyong over. 

"Because the person I need revenge on is his sister." Taeil said slamming down his bottle. 

"Who's his sister?" Jiyong asked, he had already got some information from Taeil earlier. 

"Ji Eunae." 

"...Your old crush? " Jiyong asked confused. Why did Taeil need revenge on his high-school crush?

"Yes, She rejected me for Alex Lee. She needs to pay." Taeil seethed. 

"Lee...Just go get someone to untie the fucking knot, you're going to hurt someone." Changmin whined as he felt the elder saw at the rope. 

"I don't need anyone's help, Ji." Jaehyun growled grabbing on tightly to the youngers arm. 

"Lee, stop trying and go get Young-" Changmin started before he felt the rope break and heard a small yelp come from Jaehyun. 

"Thanks, Lee." Changmin smirked rubbing his red wrists, when he looked over to Jaheyun he saw that he was holding his wrist tightly. 

"What happened?" 

"It's fine, just a little scratch." Jaehyun said painfully, he had cut deep and long. He hadn't meant to but he was so angry, and in the heat of the moment he ended up pushing against his wrist instead of the already broken rope. 

"Lee, there is blood leaking through the gaps in between your fingers, let me see." Changmin insisted leaning down in front of the elder and prying off his hands. 

"You are bleeding badly but you didn't hit the vein so it will be okay. Can I take you back to my dorm? Younghoon is good at cleaning these." Changmin asked wrapping a cloth he found on top of the dryer around Jaehyun's wrist.

"I thought you would be the one who was good at cleaning these." He mumbled under his breath as his injury felt more glorious. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Changmin asked grabbing Jaehyun's hand. 

"You have scars under ribs, I thought you must of been the one to clean them."

Chanhee parked the car in Walmart parking lot, they had decided they should get Bomi a carseat before anything else. 

"Thank You, Again for letting us stay with you." Sangyeon said jumping uou of the car before getting Bomi out as well. 

"Of course, hyung." Hyunjoon smiled as he grabbed Sunwoo's hand and started running towards the store. 

"Hey, Chanhee?" Sangyeon asked as he carried Bomi behind with him. 

"Yeah?" The 98' liner responded as he grabbed a basket. 

"Do you know anything about Hyunjoon's family? He seems like he hasn't really had one." 

"I don't know much about it but I know someone who does, although Hyunjoon wouldn't want me to give you his information." Chanhee explained scratching his dirty pink hair, he really needed a shower. 

"I just need his number and his name." 

"(xxx) xxx-xxxx" Chanhee said as Sangyeon wrote it on his wrist. 

"What's his name?" 

" _Heo Chan,_ Hyunjoon's brother." 


End file.
